


Fixing the Broken

by AlucardKnight668



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlucardKnight668/pseuds/AlucardKnight668
Summary: People say that you only have up to go when you hit rock bottom. Seth Rollins hasn't seen the pathway to up after losing everything. But he has one person who cares enough to step in between him and his date with death.
Relationships: Kane/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 7





	Fixing the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I did justice here, but I wanted to have this pairing in some way and didn't see many with it so I made one. 
> 
> That being said I don't own anything but the plot.

Things had been stressful for Seth lately. The Authority and the WWE universe had been pushing him further and further out of things. He did not have as many matches, he had no title to use as an advantage, and he had no Shield to turn back to. Not that Dean or Roman would want him back of course, and Seth did not blame them. Who would trust a backstabbing, lying, asshole like Seth Rollins? No one that is who. Well, only Kane anyway. Which that in and of itself is a surprise to many people, including Seth himself. The Undertaker knew why Kane stuck around him though, and no one could get him to say why. Seth did not mind it much, but he did not press his luck with the only person he had to talk to. Kane was not one to mess with, and Seth was not taking the chance of making the Devils favorite demon pissed at him. Did not change that he was slowly spiraling into a darkness he could not escape from though. His depression had become evident to many wrestlers, however no one thought to ask him about it. He had begun to sleep less and eat less. His eyes gained circles under them and his form got noticeably thinner. He kept up a strong build though, even if he did not need to much anymore. 

When Hunter and Stephanie placed him in a match against Dean Ambrose, they expected him to be emotional and not willing to do this. But they got a shrug and nod instead. Seth did not care about the fact he was going up against a former brother, it would not matter much after tonight anyway. He had decided since no one cared about him to ask what was wrong, he would make it easier by taking the weight off their shoulders permanently. The only thing he had to do is give someone a letter to give to Kane as an apology for leaving and he was done with life. When the time came for Seth and Dean’s match, Seth ended up winning that match against the Lunatic. He did not look happy about his victory though, having mumbled about it not going the way he wanted it to. Dean arched a brow at his mumble and saw the state the man was in. The dark bags under his eyes, the thinness of his size, and the dullness of his eyes back then would have set off so many alarms for the man. But now it did not matter since Dean did not care about the back stabber. Seth did not stay long after that, he had a letter to deliver and a date with Death to get to. 

When he reached the backstage, he walked away from Roman and Hunter. Not even registering their looks of confusion. When Seth found The Undertaker, he held up the letter for him to take. “Can you give this to Kane for me? I need to get going so I can’t give it to him myself.” He asked with a fake smile only perfected by one as deeply depressed and self-hating as one can. The Undertaker nodded and Seth thanked him, walking away when the letter was safely given away. Seth arrived at his hotel and packed up his stuff. He had a long road ahead back to his home and wanted to be gone before Kane got the letter. When he hit the road in his car, he drove for a long time in silence. His house came into view and when he unpacked his things, he went out to look for a good place for his date with death. A cliff side over a lake was the ideal choice he made. He sat down at the edge and admired the view. His heart was beating calmly, and his eyes seemed to watch the water below with deadly interest. However, he changed his mind about jumping off the cliff side. He did not want to scare any hikers or campers who happened to be down there. So, he went back home.

He retrieved a razor blade and went to sit on his bed. He rubbed the blade delicately and then rubbed his wrists slowly. A sad smile formed on his face that no one even asked him why he left without a word. His phone was eerily silent, and the blade was anxiously waiting to see if he would choose to end it all or not. A knock to his door delayed that decision, and Seth frowned while placing his blade on the nightstand. He walked to the door and opened it. Being greeted to a tall, very panicked, Kane. The bigger man wrapped his arms around the long-haired man and squeezed him in a hug. Seth was stunned that Kane had gotten there so fast, only to remember that Kane was not fully human. His eyes became full of tears for the fact that Kane cared enough to come to his home. “What were you thinking? Did you really think I would let you go and do that?!” Kane had a worried and angered tone. Seth whimpered and he softened, hugging the smaller man closer to himself. “You aren’t alone, Seth. I am here, my brother is here. Even if no one else cares, we do. Don’t ever forget that.” Kane held Seth while the two went inside the house. The smaller of the two sobbed and cried softly. His pain, sadness, anger, loathing, and guilt finally being let out after almost three years of keeping it in. Kane got him to sit with him on the couch, his face pressed into his chest and his arms wrapped around him. He whispered comforting words and reassurances to the broken man. Another knock on the door signaled the arrival of The Undertaker. Both men had begun to see the signs of a braking man long before everything with the betrayal went down.

Both had been keeping a close eye on the smaller man’s mental state from a distance. When Undertaker entered the living room he sat down on Seth’s other side. Both men each giving him the much-needed comfort and support he had been silently wishing for. Kane became the one to carry him to the bedroom and lay him down when he had passed out, Undertaker going and removing anything life threatening from Seth’s grasp until he could be trusted not to hurt himself. Including the razor blade resting on the nightstand. Then, both men got into the bed with him and kept him nightmare free for the rest of the night. Kane had gotten several calls from the Authority, not that he answered them though. His focus was sleeping in front of him with a very peaceful expression. Seth had not slept for at least four straight days, so this was very much needed. When he woke up the brothers were still laying around him, and he smiled for the first time without faking it. It had been a long secret that Seth had liked Kane; it was a long-time crush of his even before he started wrestling. However, Seth knew that Kane would never feel the same way for him. Seth was okay with that though; he would rather keep him as a friend then risk it by confessing his feelings towards the man. 

When the brothers woke up, Seth had fallen back to sleep with a smile on his face. The two had begun to talk about how Seth would always be kept with them. And Kane was decided to be his main care giver until he was fully recovered. Undertaker would act as his guardian and care giver if Kane were unable to do so. Kane, too, felt that Seth was more to him than just a friend. He did not know however, that his affections were returned happily. When he woke again, Seth was greeted by the smell of good food, and his stomach growled. He heard a soft chuckle from in front of him and looked. There lays Kane with an amused smile on his face. “Hungry, are we?” he asked playfully, and Seth nodded. They both got up and Seth changed into something more comfortable. When he was done, he and Kane went to the kitchen and found Undertaker cooking. Though the two did not really need to eat, they still felt the want to anyway. Seth was seated at the table and food was placed in front of him. He started to eat without coaxing, and the two brothers sighed silently with relief. Once the food was gone, the two got him to go and rest some more. Kane with Seth as he settled down again to sleep. A knock came at the door, causing Undertaker to pause in his path to go to the bedroom with the two. When he opened the door, two faces Seth did not need to see stood in front of him.

“Taker? What are you doing here?” Came the low voice of Roman Reigns. Undertaker frowned and looked them both over, his confused emotions being passed to his brother. He got a worried pulse in return. “Keeping Seth Rollins from hurting himself. What are the two of you doing here?” He asked while standing in the way of the door. “I’ll bet he is just acting.” Dean snarked and Roman frowned. “I wanted to check on Seth. He wasn’t acting like himself yesterday.” The Samoan said while trying to keep the peace. Undertaker scowled and shook his head slowly. “Sorry to say, but he isn’t available for visit. Mentally he is not all here yet. Have a good day, gentlemen.” Undertaker said while closing the door. Roman stopped him by planting his foot between the door and the door frame. “Please, Taker. Let me see him. I know things are getting hard on him-,” Roman did not get the chance to finish his plea before Kane was forcing his way past Undertaker with a snarl. “Getting hard? Things have been that way for him for months. Did you not notice his behavior during the match yesterday?!” Kane was shouting and the two former shield brothers flinched. Roman more so than Dean, since the Samoan was more guilt ridden than the other. “Leave, both of you. Seth does not need you two bothering him right now. Especially not you, Ambrose.”

Kane spoke firmly and harshly before kicking Roman’s foot from the door and slamming it shut. The two brothers walked back to the bedroom and laid down with Seth between them. He had turned to lay on his stomach in his sleep. They did not need sleep, so they talked quietly over plans, matches, and other things for later dates.

Over the next few weeks, Kane and The Undertaker worked to get Seth back on his feet mentally and physically. As time passed, he started to get better, and he started to show more and more improvement. Kane smiled one day as he watched Seth eat his second plate of Undertaker’s cooking. “Didn’t know my cooking was that good.” Undertaker joked while fixing Seth’s second plate. Seth turned a small bit of red. “Well it tastes good to me.” He spoke quietly and the two brothers chuckle light heartedly. “Thank you, Seth.” Undertaker said after setting the plate down in front of the raven. Seth started eating again and a soft sound of happiness left him after eating all the food. The brothers helped him even after that, Kane more so then Undertaker. Though the latter was more interested in getting the former together with the smaller man. 

It was one day after a match, that Seth was told by Undertaker to meet Kane in their hotel room. Seth was instantly nervous, thinking the worst possibilities. When they arrived, Undertaker smiled softly at him. Something not really seen from the normally stone-faced wrestler. Seth took it as a good sign and smiled back. “I’ll be downstairs in the lobby if you need me for anything. Alright?” He said as he began to walk away. Seth nodded and he nodded back. Seth headed inside the room and was greeted by a nervous looking Kane. “Kane?” Seth asked nervously, Kane looked up at him and smiled. “Seth, I’m glad you came. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Kane spoke with a nervousness undertone. “Okay, what’s up?” Seth sat down beside him hesitantly. Seth looked over and was promptly met with lips against his own. And his shock stalled his reaction. Kane pulled back and looked at him with worry, and Seth looked back at him in a dazed confusion. “Are you alright?” He asked worriedly, and Seth shook himself from his daze. “Y-Yeah, just a bit shocked.” Seth answered and looked at him a bit more clearly. 

“Was that intentional?” he asked, and Kane looked a bit shocked himself for a moment. Then he smiled and nodded. He reached down and kissed Seth again, and this time his affection was returned. Seth smiled with relief, happiness, and hope. “Seth Rollins, would you do me the honor of being mine?” Kane asked softly after they separated. Seth teared up and leaned into the larger man. He nodded and Kane laughed a bit with relief. “Yeah?” Kane asked, wrapping his arms around Seth. “Yeah.” Was the happy, but quiet reply. And after that, the two became one of the rarest pairs in WrestleMania. And Seth Rollins had someone he could keep moving forward with.


End file.
